Naruto: Curse Of Himuro Mansion
by Kay Campbell
Summary: Based off Fatal Frame. Not a sequel to my Lost Village. NaruXSasu pairing, please review and comment. Sasuke goes in search of a famous writer, Sarutobi. However, he has no idea that this mansion is more than just haunted, it's cursed. Discontinued
1. Introduction: My New Story

Yo, everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. A lot of things have happened this last couple years. Anyways, my newest piece is finally coming out: Naruto: Curse of Himuro Mansion. I tried to make this one before, as a sequel to the Lost Village, since the games go in that order. Since it didn't turn out so great, this one will not be continuing from the older story, however, it will still be based off the game. I really hope to get a lot of reviews to help me write better stories. Thank you all whom has subscribed and given me reviews on all of my stories as well.

Okay, gonna put this here so I don't have to keep doing it: I'm disclaiming all Naruto characters, etc and Fatal frame usage, etc.


	2. Himuro Mansion

The gentle chirp of crickets and the calming, flickering lights of the fireflies were not enough to overpower the malice that seemed to be leaking out from the crumbling building. Surrounded in the mountain's forest area, there was no indication that it was even there, even on the tourist map that the local shop kept. Maybe because the building seemed to be the ugly mole on an otherwise lovely woman's face. It ruined the beauty of the fruitful area around it. Even though it was indeed surrounded in plant life, the trees seemed to bend away from the building itself, as if they too could sense something wrong with the walls that held it up. The pale moon, which was the only source of light at the time and was sometimes blocked out by the dark clouds, shone down on the sight like a spot light. It was eerie, but not enough to deter the young Uchiha boy. Dark ebony eyes looked over the mansion with a cautious, curious glint. His ghostly pale hand rested on the rotting wood of the bridge, a small trail of rocks under it, suggesting a stream once ran. Sasuke glanced down at the unconvincing boards, testing them with his brown leather boots first, before actually stepping onto the bridge itself. It held his weight, yet gave a great moan every time he moved. Crossing it quickly, his eyes ran over the cracked and busted stone steps that lead up to the structure itself. An unwelcoming display though, was the flash of a white kimono clad woman standing in front of the great oak doors. Gone with the blink of an eye, the raven shivered involuntarily before beginning up the steps.

He wasn't a crazy fool that was just going into the manor because of a stupid dare, or perhaps to just scare himself. No, he walked towards the haunting doors with a noble purpose in mind. A few months ago, the famous novelist Sarutobi had been reported missing. Sarutobi had inspired Sasuke with his writings of horror stories. He had also helped the raven haired boy when his parents had died, not even eight years ago. His lovely mother had burned down the house with herself in it after he had gone to school one day. His father had shot himself in the head with his own police pistol days before. Sasuke had no idea why they had done it, but he knew something. That they hadn't done it because they were insane, like most of the detectives had labeled it. An insane person might have done it while their child slept, or would have shot their family besides themselves. There was also the mention of visions in the family. Sasuke, as young as he had been, always had visions. He could see ghosts, apparitions of the past. One day, one of his class mates had been hit by a car, died instantly. Even still, the young five year old saw the boy sitting in his seat, listening to the teacher and looking over at him every once and a while smiling. His chest was caved it and the boy's head was cracked open in the center. Of course he had told the teacher, his parents. They kept telling him he was just imagining things, or missing someone. He didn't know if maybe they too, could see these apparitions.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons he moved in with Uzumaki Naruto. At first, the boys had hated each other's guts growing up. Rivals, were what most people in school called them. However, when Naruto had an episode in the middle school, Sasuke felt drawn to him. Almost as if he was tugged towards the boy from an invisible chain. The blonde had lost his mother a few days ago, apparently she had committed suicide. The teenager screamed as he tore down the hallway, yelling about the man that was chasing him. It was then, that he had smacked into Sasuke. Pushing the frightened turkey behind him, the raven locked eyes with the bloody man, whom reminded him of Naruto. His father, how very lovely. Naruto's father had died before he was able to met him, but the sunken eyes and many bullet holes were not the picture he had in mind. The creature swooped towards Sasuke, only for him to grab it by the neck and crush it's windpipe. The apparition screamed in horror and disappeared. Oh, that also came with part of the deal. The two 'insane' children could touch the ghosts and be touched. Over the years of losing his mother, Sasuke had learned this by communication with the spirits more often then running away and hiding under the covers. Naruto's wide eyes looked up at his savior, whom then became a friend not long after. So much so, that at the beginning of high school, Naruto asked him to stay at his house. Sasuke had been staying at his uncles, but had accepted the offer anyways. Naruto lived alone in the house his parents had, so Sasuke felt it would be easier to talk about the strange incidents that they went through. Slowly, he was able to teach the blonde how to defend himself, though he wasn't as good as Sasuke.

What could he say? The kid was a regular scaredy cat. However, once the raven had heard that Mr. Sarutobi had been missing for two months, he did some research into the events. It was only known that he was investigating some 'mansion' and that the building hadn't been found. Of course, Naruto had begged him not to go. He had a bad feeling about it, about the thought of the raven leaving for such a place. To be truthful, so did Sasuke. He pondered with the situation nights before hand. He felt as though he were being tugged, guided to this mansion. His dreams plagued him, almost as if he knew the place. Walking up the steps, seeing a young maiden, it was all too real. So, having made up his mind, Sasuke began to make his way to Himuro mountain. The locals there were skittish around him after he asked for the whereabouts. Leaving without an answer, the raven jumped back into his old pick up truck and continued up the mountain side, hoping to have some indication. Closing his eyes suddenly, he could see the way he had to turn, finding the old dirt path that was covered with a tree limb. Bumping over it made him pay attention to the road, but here he was.

Sasuke's loose jean jacket seemed to flap around him as the wind picket up. Looking over at the broken sign post, the raven shredded the piece of clothing and placed it on the pointed end. For some reason, if he couldn't get out, someone would know he was here. Or more pointedly, Naruto would. His black jeans were enough to keep his long legs warm, and the black t-shirt was comfy, even if it left his arms exposed. Carefully, taking one last look over at his car, he grabbed the handles and pulled them open, a great creaking noise accompanying the action. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flashlight, the Uchiha boy walked inside, doors slamming behind him. It was enough to make him jump, that was for sure. Clicking it on, his eyes narrowed as he got used to the dim light. The feel of malice struck him head on, making him want to gag a bit from the force. What was that? This need to kill that overwhelmed the place? He glanced back up, looking at his surroundings. The entrance was trashed. Beside him, broken lattices framed the stairs the lead up to the wooden floor. Half of the stair way was ruined, as a beam from the ceiling had crashed down, violently crushing it. It suggested that the interior of the building was bad, but that was to be expected after years of eroding and such. Moving up the steps, light and quickly, his eyes peered into a hole in the middle of the floor. Perhaps something hanging from the ceiling had caused it, but the hole seemed to deep for him to be able to tell.. In the back of the room were some partitions, their paper slowly falling away from the structure. It looked to frail to even touch. To his right, a mask hung on the wall, looking as though it were suppose to be a demon of some kind. Sasuke shivered. Mr. Sarutobi had come to this mansion, hoping to learn of the forbidden rituals that were once practiced. Legend had it, that these brutal rituals were ended when the master of the Himuro mansion killed all the members of the household and then himself. That was only a document on the internet though, but he knew that Mr. Sarutobi had been interested in it, since he had published that page.

To the left, a few paces away from the crushed stairway, was a door which was half open. Seeing no reason to linger in this building more than he had to, the raven haired boy flicked his bangs out of his face and moved towards the old door. Even though the doors and wooden parts of the house had began to deteriorate, they were still in somewhat good shape. Unlike what the exterior of the building might have suggested. Moving around the slab of wood, the teenager walked into the next hallway, which was much more disturbing then the first. Number one, the walls had been crumbled on the sides, as though some kind of large animal slammed against them, causing small indentations and holes. Secondly, was that every beam that held up the structure, seemed to have a rope attached to it, which hung down low enough for Sasuke to touch it if he stretched his hand upward. Lastly, was the palls seemed to have faded red prints on them, everywhere and in no particular order either. They were human prints, and the red-brownish color suggested that it had been blood. His dark eyes widened slightly, heart rate speeding up as he came to this conclusion. Just what the hell happened in this house? His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking noise of the floor boards, causing Sasuke to focus at the end of the hall. A mirror of sorts was placed at the end, where the hall branched off in a T. A moment afterwards, he saw what cause the chilling noise. A man whom was white as the snow, appeared walking from the left to the right. He was hunched forward slightly, as if his age was catching up to him. Even so, Sasuke knew the person before he could say the name. "Sarutobi-sensei.." He muttered, watching as the apparition disappeared behind the side wall.

He didn't need another reason, taking off after the spirit as fast as his feet could. As he reached the mirror, the raven looked to the right where the ghost had trudged away. Sarutobi was gone, but there was a door. A door that seemed to be slightly open. Sasuke looked behind him, towards the left where the man had come from. Another door was there, except for it was boarded off. Well, his only way was right then, uh right? He moved swiftly to push open the rotten hunk of wood, eyes taking in the room before actually stepping in. The room was very large with a stairway to the back, it's balcony over looking the lower part of the room. In the middle was a old fashion fireplace, a small blackened pot hanging over it from two metal pieces that were drove into the ground. The ashes underneath suggested that it had been used recently. Many antiques lined the right wall, including a few suits of armor and cabinets. Again, his eyes peered over everything before stepping in. He had already seen one ghost and he didn't really want to be caught by surprised by one.

Noticing an opening in the end of the right wall that he hadn't noticed, Sasuke headed towards it, with the sensation of being pushed. His spine tingled with the sensation of being watched as he crossed to the back of the room. Sure enough, his eyes caught sight of the same ghostly figure leaning over the banister and looking down upon him. No longer interested with the door sized opening, he hurried up the rickety stairs with great caution. Even if they had looked sturdy, he couldn't be completely sure. Then again, what was a small fall compared to chasing after a ghost on purpose, ne? The average person might have screamed and ran back to the entrance by now. Yet, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't your average person. His flashlight guided him as he reached the top of the large overlook, and he almost immediately spotted a note book on the floor. Mr. Sarutobi's, perhaps? He didn't have to wonder much longer because as his pale hand grasped the dusty covered, spiral notebook, his mind was taken into a vision.

_Sarutobi walked down the roped hallway with two other people. A young woman, whom Sasuke didn't recognize, and Sarutobi's editor, Jiraya. Their steps were light, brisk as they looked around the place in wonder. "I wonder if we'll find anything?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes focused ahead and a small look of worry of his face. He seemed to notice the disturbing aura that this building gave off. The woman beside him looked at the bloodied walls, shivering lightly and mumbling, "It's cold."_

"_What a wreck!" The other man answered, his eyes on the ropes, "Sarutobi, this place isn't gonna fall in on us, is it?"_

_Sarutobi chuckled lightly, shaking his head lightly. "I don't believe it will decide to cave in on us." He joked lightly, but the humor was dry in his voice. Then, he heard it. Screams. Millions of screams began to howl, a girl's being the most noticeable out of them all. As if Sarutobi had heard it as well, the older man stopped at the mirror while his assistance moved on to the room that he was in now. Convinced that he had just heard things, the writer moved on towards the door. But Sasuke had seen it. Reflected in the mirror, were hundreds of hands and a woman that stood in the middle of them. She wore a white kimono, ropes dangling on her neck, wrists, and ankles. Her face was hidden by her hair, but she looked at Sasuke knowingly. It was enough to cause his vision to disperse._

Wide eyes looked down at the notebook once more. Sarutobi was here, had been here. And now, he feared, he was gone. Sasuke bolted upward and ran down the steps again, nearly slipping as his boots stomped on the stairway. He had to get out. Now. Throwing open the door that lead to the rope hallway, Sasuke sprinted down it. He only stopped, when he heard the chime of a bell. Turning his eyes towards the mirror again, the woman in the white kimono emerged from it, as though it had been liquid silver. She trudged towards him, the ropes dangling from her limps as she did so. Her hand reached out to touch his face, caress it in a sort of sense. "_I've waited for you_…_Uchiha_.." She muttered, leaning in closer. Sasuke tried to move, but was held fast by some powerful weight that had been set upon him. Closing his eyes, his last thoughts rung in his head. '_Naruto_!!'

+-+-+-+

Naruto sat up in bed, screaming as he held his chest. Sweat rolled off his body but relief started to slowly ebb into him as he felt the soft down feather pillows and blankets around him. He was at home, in his bed, completely unharmed. But what about Sasuke? The blonde bit his lip as he got up out of bed. His blue button up pj's and pants were soaked with sweat, the nightmare having caused it and perhaps him having such a heavy cover on. His hands quivered as he grabbed the handle to the bathroom and opened it, quickly flipping the light on. He looked into the mirror and let out a yelp as he saw Sasuke standing behind him inside the image. Turning, the blonde saw nothing behind him and let out a sigh of relief. It had been two weeks since Sasuke had last contacted him. And now, he was having dreams about Sasuke in the damn mansion that was rumored to be haunted. But it wasn't just the dreams, no he could feel a sense of evil that surrounded that place. Blue eyes gazed back at his own reflection. No, until he knew Sasuke was safe, he couldn't go back to his somewhat normal life. That night, he jumped in his car and drove off. He didn't know where he was going, but he let his sixth sense guide him towards his destination. Towards Sasuke.

His arrival was much like the ravens. Glaring over the manor with disgust as the trees partly hid it, he steadily moved towards it, following the road. He stopped when he saw an old pick up truck, Sasuke's without a doubt. He moved swiftly from the car and looked it over. It was dusty inside. Sasuke had been here for a while. Looking up at the entrance, he noticed a piece of clothing. The jean jacket Sasuke had been wearing swung lightly in the breeze, dirty from days of not being washed. He wasted no time scrambling up to the said article of clothing and snatching it from the wood pillar. Sasuke was here and it seemed this was a message for him. To find him, because something had gone wrong. Naruto, to be honest, was scared shitless. The blonde never dealt with the ghosts without Sasuke for quite a while. Even still, the thought of what could have happened to his partner in crime pushed him towards the house. He opened the old oak doors and clicked on the flashlight that was inside his orange and black jacket. Shutting the doors lightly, he heard a sound click. '_Oh fuck, no_!' Naruto's mind screamed as he turned and began to shake on the oak doors. For some reason, the damned doors decided to be as unbreakable as if they were new. Growling in frustration, Naruto stopped when he heard a small voice whisper, "_Help me_."

Whirling around, the blonde searched the area for the girl whom had pleaded for help, but found no one. His neck suddenly hurt and his stomach did a flip as he saw the shadowy figure of Sasuke moving up the steps in front of him, turning and whispering his name, though no sound came from it. Blinking lightly, the vision was gone. However, it was enough to make Naruto slowly move his shaking legs. '_Hold on, Sasuke_…'


End file.
